Power Rangers Troubles
Power Rangers Troubles is the third part to the The Troubles, the first part was Sharpie Troubles and the second part was Five Nights at Freddy's Troubles. This part revolves around their specific colors as Power Rangers. The Episode PART 3: POWER RANGERS TROUBLE. He walks up to Julius and then rips his jaw off. "That's for not cleaning my undershirt." She bitchslaps them both. "That was for Julius!" He looks at Cloud, then looks at Popple, Without a jaws, he sits down, bleeding Using his psychic powers, he fixes Julius' jaw, and breaks his elbow. She fixes his elbow. And transfers that pain to Cloud. "AH FUCK!" "Shit, I could be next." He thinks. He quickly starts to walk back. "Err...thanks." "YOu better back off ZACK!" He grins. Walking back to his room, dragging Cloud with him. C: he He slumps. "So Julius, how are you?" "Cloud, we have morphers, right." He asks. "Yeah....." "Why can't we morph and take her out right now?" He asks. He whispers in Zack's ear. "So he can get the pusi." "Ahh...good point. But, uh, who do we morph into?" He asks. Im fine.." Wonder what Zack and cloud are talking about. She smiles softly. "PSEUDO-GRENINJA!" "No, who do we actually morph into? Remember, our boss now owns like, another part of SPD. We got promoted and now our colors are different." He says. .w. He mutters under his breath. "I call yellow Zack." "Think I am the Green Ranger..." He says. "I CALL BLUE! SONIC SPEED!" HE goes to sleep. SHE falls sleepin Julius' arms. Good Night! .w./ He frowns. Sigh. He goes to Julius' room. "Hey, you're Red Ranger now." He says, smiling. "You're our leader." "Me? Leader?" "Julius, you're the leader. Our boss owns a different part of SPD now." He says, frowning. He gets the sleeping Popple out of his arms. "Hue.." "So Popple is Blue Ranger, I'm the Green Ranger anid...Popple's the Yellow Ranger!" And bAnes the black ranger? "What the fuck? Dude, if you knew us, we would never let Bane be a ranger. Bane's on a space shuttle now, planning to destroy Earth." He says, facepalming. "Zack?" "Yes?" He asks. "Nevernmind...id better wash your black undershirt." He got up. "Sorry for the outrage me and uh, Cloud had." He said, feeling sorry for Julius. "Err..no problem.." he walks out to get it cleaned. "So, um...think we should go to sleep." He says, walking to his room and getting in bed. "Yeah.." he comes back. TUNE IN TO SEE WHEN THEY WERE KIDS IN EPISODE 2 OF POWER RANGERS SPD. ONLY ON JETIX! COMING UP NEXT: YING YANG YO COMING UP AFTER THAT: UH, RERUNS OF DINO THUNDER. THEN AFTER THAT: GET ED! THEN AFTER THAT: JAPANESE POWER RANGERS SPD: DEKARANGER. WHICH HAS SOME BAD WORDS!! AND FINALLY: POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY Jetix will be sleeping at 9 PM, get to bed, kiddos! Lol night zack night lol ARE YOU SEEING THE CHAT BTW Yeah Alternate episode 2? NoW? now. make the pad lol Sure i got a bit of time On a phone C'MON MAAAAN YOU CAN DO IT piratepad.net/JETIXEP2 K I make it I MADE IT ALREADY LOLwow